Saliendo con el enemigo
by eri.gomez
Summary: OneShot,Sasusaku. Le mire fijo y le pregunte.-¿Algunas vez estuviste enamorado de mi?, -si, siempre eh estado enamorado de ti, solo que me daba pena decírtelo.


¡Hola!  
Aquí yo con otro fic, pero este es un OneShot.  
Espero sea de su agrado y me dejen un o unos reviews y sus opiniones. Acepto críticas constructivas y sugerencias.

-------------- _Saliendo con el enemigo _

Me miro al espejo y nada mas veo un cuerpo sumamente esquelético, definitivamente ellos tenían razón. –Eres una pared- me decían el grupito de sasuke y sus demás amigos. Y ellos como siempre tenían la razón, todas mis amigas ya tenían algunas curvas y ¡yo!, la única chica de primero de secundaria **(n/a. séptimo, o como le kieran llamar) **en estar completamente plana, mi sostén me quedaba bastante grande, pero claro la niña sakura quería un sostén. La verdad quería que las costuras de este se marcaran a través de la ropa.

Vuelvo a casa después de comprar lo antes mencionado, en el camino como siempre me siguen el grupito denominado los "chiquimafía"**(n/a: haha así se decían llamar el grupo de mi hermano cuando estaban en sus tiempos de "rebeldía") **encargado de molestar a la "chica pared", el camino era largo a casa, así que durante ese tiempo tuve que aguantar las risas, burlas, los apodos que me mandaban sasuke y sus secuaces.

Por fin llego a mi casa, donde soy recibida para mi suerte por los amigos de mi hermano. Esos chicos tan guapos, sexys, entre otras cosas, que me volvían loca. Pero claro ellos jamás se fijarían en la escuálida hermanita de Kakashi. Aunque en realidad me llevaba bastante bien con algunos de ellos, inclusive ellos algunas veces me defendían de la chiquimafía o me daban consejos sobre como defenderme de ellos.

-Sakurachan.

-si, Kakashikun- le dije a mi hermano.

-¿otra ves te molestan?- esta ves otro de sus amigos me llamo.

- eh si, pero no se preocupen-. Le sonreí -no me importa.

- Sakurachan- esta vez habló el mejor amigo de mi hermano.

-Itachikun- le respondí

-Sabes que no me gusta que se burlen de mi novia-. me dijo itachi, el y yo siempre nos habíamos llevado bien, incluso me agarro tanta confianza que nos llevábamos así.

-hmp, Itachidobe- . Intervino mi hermano. - deja de coquetearle a mi hermana. Kakashikun siempre ha sido un hermano celoso compulsivo protector conmigo, pero ya que se le iba a hacer, así lo quiero.

- o vamos Kakashi, solo soy 2 años mayor que ella.- dijo itachi- pero mejor vamos al punto, Sakura ¿recuerdas lo que te dije el otro día?

-ellos hacen eso solo porque les gustas- dije- en especial a cierto pelinegro hermano mió **(n/a: de itachi)**.

Eso siempre me lo decían, pero yo en el fondo sabia que lo decían solo para animarme. Mi hermana Anko también me decía lo mismo, hasta me aseguraba que cuando creciera y empezara a pulirme los chicos empezarían a rogarme que saliera con ellos.

Yo no tenia novio, en cambio las demás si, siempre los veía agarrados de la mano o jugando a la botella. En verdad anhelaba tener la atención de alguien del sexo opuesto, pero no me daba cuenta de que el martirio al que me sometían día a día Sasuke y sus amigos era en realidad una forma de atención.

Para cuando yo estaba en 3ro de secundaria, yo ya no me iba caminando, sino ahora tomaba el autobús, pero para mi mala suerte Sasuke y su grupo me molestaban lanzándome bolas de papel e insultándome. Por esa misma razón siempre cuando llegaba a la secundaria me tenía que quitar las bolitas de papel que estaban en mi cabello rosa.

Yo de alguna forma tenía que parar eso, así que le gritaba a Sasuke para que dejara de fastidiarme pero este hacia caso omiso de mis gritos.

Sasuke y yo ya teníamos como 5 años de conocernos y lo curioso era que de alguna forma u otra nos considerábamos amigos. Cuando el estaba solo me hablaba y me trataba muy bien incluso un día fue cariñoso, ese día el me tomo de la mano, fue en mi cumpleaños al quererme enseñar a patinar con mis nuevos patines. Pero cuando estaba con sus amigos era todo lo contrario.

Pero yo siempre recordaba aquellas palabras dichas por mi hermana "espera y un día te pulirás y esos chicos flechados estarán" y bueno yo siempre recordaba esa frase y esperaba el día en que empezara a pulirme y así esos tontos se enamorarían de mi y yo los humillarla, como ellos lo hacen ahora.

Cuando la preparatoria llego, lenta pero segura yo me embarnecí y tal como dijo mi hermana me pulí. Deje atrás el horrible y esquelético cuerpo, mi ondulada cabellera rosa se alargo y se alació. Aunque no me transforme por completo, crecí, más de mente que de cuerpo, dejando atrás mi complejo de niña huesuda y plana, me sentí orgullosa de cómo era. Un día lo que una vez dijo mi papá sucedió, ¡por fin tenia novio!, era mayor que yo así que pasaba por alto mis pocos gloriosos antecedentes en la secundaria.

Pasaban los meses, yo y Kyo, siempre asistíamos a las mismas fiestas juntos, nunca nos separábamos era, íbamos a la misma preparatoria, incluso compartíamos el mismo grupo de amigos. Pero un día todo termino y bueno la verdad casi no me importo, admito que me dolió poquito, pero lo superé.

Tuve varios novios entonces, todo indicaba que aquellos años de tortura por fin habían terminado, y ya no habría más pesadillas con aquellos niños.

Cuando cruce a primero de universidad me encontré con Kyo, nos saludamos y platicamos como amigos, el me invito a una reunión que se iba a llevar acabo en su departamento, ahí me iba a presentar a unos amigos suyos.

Cuando el día de la reunión llego, me puse de lo más linda. Cuando llegué a su departamento fui recibida por un joven muy apuesto, de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, juraría que este joven era Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, el "vicepresidente" de la chiquimafía.

-¿Haruno, Sakura Haruno?-. Me pregunto algo sorprendido, quien no lo estaría al ver que la niña que ellos molestaban y le decían la chica pared, se había convertido en toda una mujer muy hermosa.

-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, el chico perteneciente a la chiquimafía?, ¡por dios!, como has cambiado.

-jaja, tu tampoco te quedaste atrás, has cambiado bastante, y no, ya no somos las chiquimafía, nos cambiamos el nombre cuando entramos a primero de preparatoria, ahora somos los "Biker´s 40".

-ah, que bueno, y si no es mucho pedir, me podrías dejar pasar.

-hay, perdón, pasa.

Cuando entre al departamento, sentí como las miradas de todos se clavaron en mi. Voltee a la izquierda y me encontré con la mirada de Kyo, le sonreí y el hizo lo mismo. Me senté en el sillón de cuero que había en la sala, Kyo me vino a hacer compañía, hablamos de cualquier tipo de cosa, nunca creí que Kyo tuviera tantos amigos.

-Que hermosa te has puesto.

Voltee a mi derecha y me encontré con nada más y nada menos que con Uchiha Sasuke el jefe de la ahora denominada banda de los Biker´s 40.

-gracias.

Me tomo de la mano y me saco al balcón que había en ese lugar. Me tomo por la cintura y me pego a el, de un momento a otro, ocurrió lo que mas anhelaba, el me besó, por fin tras varios años de esperar este momento, por fin me iba a vengar, le iba a reprochar en la cara todo lo que me había hecho, lo humillaría como el me humillo a mi. Pero no, decidí contenerme, ya no era necesario vengarme.

Le mire fijo y le pregunte.

-¿algunas vez estuviste enamorado de mi?

-si, siempre eh estado enamorado de ti, solo que me daba pena decírtelo.

Me volvió a besar, pero estas ves yo le correspondí, rodeé su cuello con mis manos para profundizar el beso.

-Te amo-. Nos decimos al unimismo.

**Fin.**

**  
**-----  
**Espero les haya gustado.  
Por favor déjenme un review.**


End file.
